I Just Love You
by adamsaftermath
Summary: BRADAM :  Adam comes home after the final tours of Glam Nation, Brad is waiting for him. Who knows what happens? ;  COMMENT/SUBSCRIBE
1. I'm coming home soon

It was finally December, and I was on my way home. I couldn't wait! I've been away from my home, and my love for far too long. I laid my head back on the headrest, and looked out the window. Everything from the airplane looked so small. I sighed, and ran my hands through my hair. Tommy looked over at me, and I looked over at him. He knew how excited and happy I was. I wanted to text my love so bad, but the airplane had no reception. I pulled out my phone, and just stared at it.

"Adam, just relax, it's not much longer," Tommy said.

I looked over at Tommy, "How much longer?"

Tommy sighed, and just shook his head. I pursed my lips, and stared out the window again. Tommy didn't understand. No one did.

My lover and I have been together for a while. Six years. I was still in love with him as much as I was when I first met him six years ago. We've broken up, and then got back together. The longest we were apart was for about three months when I was on Idol. We got back together after Drake broke up with me. My baby made me whole. I couldn't see myself with anyone else but him. He was my absolute everything.

I sighed, and smiled thinking about him. He had the prettiest brown eyes, and brown hair. My baby was short and thin. He was everything I could have ever asked for and wanted. He was exactly my type. I trusted him with my whole entire life. He was not only my boyfriend, but my best friend in the whole world—either than Danielle. I let out another sigh, and put my chin in my hands.

I just wanted to be home, not on this stupid plane. Or at least be able to text my baby. I frowned, and sighed for probably the fifteenth time. Time felt like it was taking forever! I started to drum my fingers on the arm rest, and tap my foot. Tommy sighed loudly, obviously annoyed.

"Is it going to take much longer until we land? I'm getting tired of hearing Adam sigh every ten seconds," Tommy groaned.

I just rolled my eyes, and scoffed. Excuse me for being in love, and happy. Tommy was jealous. He was jealous because he didn't have anyone.

"Actually, it won't be much longer. Within the hour we should be pulling into LAX," we heard the pilot say. We were on a private jet, everyone could hear everything. So, in a way, it really shouldn't be called a private airplane/jet/what have you. An hour is what was left. An hour until I see my baby. I felt like squealing with delight, but Tommy would get pissed. I should just do it to piss him off. Tommy and I don't despise each other or anything, I just like picking on him when I'm bored and lonely. Its fun because he get's annoyed so easily! I chuckled to myself, and he looked over at me. I lifted an eyebrow, and he looked away from me.

I sighed, and leaned my head against the back of the chair, and closed my eyes. Maybe if I could sleep, the hour would pass. I couldn't sleep, though, I was too excited. I keep saying that, and to be honest, I was getting on my nerves. That was possible, right? Oh well, it is now. A dreaded hour later, the plane was descending. I gripped the arm rests, and held myself down from jumping. I wonder if he was at the airport, or waiting for me at home? I wanted both. I wanted him waiting at home so I could just tackle him, and...You get the picture. I wanted him to be at the airport so I could pick him up in my arms and kiss him in front of everyone. Not giving a damn who was staring.

The plane finally landed, and the seat belt sign went off. I practically ripped off my seat belt, and stood up. Everyone was moving slowly, and it was bothering me. I groaned, and pushed everyone out of my way. I got a few complaints, but they would deal. I carried my book bag—it was the only carry-on I took. I put one strap over my shoulder, and walked off the plane.

I pushed my hair out of my face, and looked around. No sign of him. I sighed, and put my head down. He was probably at home waiting for me. I smiled at that thought. I stared down at my feet, and sighed. I couldn't wait to get into my car, and go home. My car, my home, my baby. That's all I needed in this world. Besides my music and fans of course! Being home with my baby was so much different.

"Adam!" I heard my name. Probably just a fan. I looked up, and stopped in my tracks. It wasn't a fan, not even close.

"Brad!" I yelled back.

My baby was here, running towards me. I started running towards him; I dropped my book bag somewhere behind me. I could feel tears of happiness running down my cheeks. He threw his arms around my neck, and I threw my arms around his waist. I lifted him off the ground and kissed him. Oh my god, my baby. He grabbed onto my hair, and kissed me back. Our tongues fought for dominance, neither of us caring who won. I could taste his tears, and I'm sure he could taste mine. I was home, and my baby was in my arms.

I didn't give a fuck who was staring and who was taking videos and pictures. I didn't want to think about it, and I wasn't going to. I set him down, and we stopped kissing. However, our faces stayed close to each other. I stared into those brown eyes I loved so much, and I knew for sure that I was home.

"God, I've missed you, Adam," He sighed.

I smiled at him, "Baby, you don't have any idea how much I missed you. I was driving everyone crazy on the plane."

He smiled at me, and I kissed him once. We both smiled, and he grabbed my hand. The familiar warmth of electricity and the warmth of his hand sent a chill up my spine. I loved it.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**Hello! :D this story was originally going to be a one shot, but it was too long. :)**

**U guys dont mind, right? ;D  
the idea for this story goes to lambliff14 on twitter. thanks bb3**


	2. It don't mean a thing tonight

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**

* * *

**

Home; one word, four letters. That word meant a lot to me. I shared it with my baby. There were a lot of four letter words that meant a lot to me. For example; baby, love, Brad. Okay, maybe that wasn't a lot, but those words mean so much to me.

We walked to the baggage claim, people staring at us. We even had to stop to take a few pictures. It was nice, though, we didn't get mobbed. We walked hand-in-hand to my car, carrying my luggage. I took in a deep breath. The smell of home was amazing. Brad and I threw my stuff into the backseat, and we got in my car. I hugged the steering wheel, and Brad laughed at me.

"You know, I'm kind of getting jealous," Brad said, smirking. I looked over at him, smiled, and kissed him deeply.

"You know for a fact that I love you more than this car," I told him.

He smiled at me. I started my car, and we drove off to my house—our home. Only a few minutes, and I was pulled into the driveway. I smiled and stared at my house. It was my sanctuary. I looked over at Brad, and he leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back, and smiled.

"Someone is inside waiting for you as well," he told me.

I smiled wider, and got out of the car. Brad and I got my luggage, and walked inside. I took in a deep breath, the sweet smell of home. I was going to be home for a while, and I was so excited. I was obviously going to work on a new album, and I couldn't wait for that either. But that wasn't going to be for like another few weeks or so. I could spend time at home.

I set my bags down, and Brad did the same. It was quiet, and it was weird. I was so used to the noise of the tour bus, and the cars passing. Quiet was different, but so nice. I heard someone walking towards the living room. I lifted an eyebrow, and looked at Brad. He just smiled at me. Who else was here? My mom and someone came out of the other room and into the living room. I smiled, and got teary-eyed. My mom was here, and my daughter was walking.

"Oh my god," I whispered. I walked over to my mom, and picked my daughter up from the floor and kissed her. I smiled at my mom, and kissed her as well.

"Has she been walking long?" I asked. Brad beamed and shook his head.

"Just a few days," he told me.

That was the downside of being on tour; I missed my daughters' first steps. I was home now, and I wasn't going to miss anything new. I stared at my daughter, and smiled. She was so beautiful. Brad and I adopted her when she was just born, but people keep telling us how much she looked like us. It was impossible for her to, but she did. She had brown hair, and the prettiest blue-green eyes.

She was perfect. She was only one. No one outside of our friends and family knew about her. None of the fans knew about her. I kissed her again and held her close. I missed her so much. I turned to my mom.

"My guess is that you probably lived here when I was away?" I asked her, smiling.

Brad glared at me with a smile on his face. I walked over to him and kissed him. He knew I was joking. Taking care of a kid is hard work especially by yourself. She gripped onto my shirt, and looked up at me. I smiled at her and she laid her head on my shoulder. I looked at her, she was sucking on her pacifier and had her eyes closed. Brad was staring at us, as was my mother.

"Did she miss me?" I whispered.

Brad nodded and his eyes went wide, "Are you kidding? Scout missed you like freaking crazy!"

I smiled, and looked at her. She was fast asleep. I couldn't blame her, it was late. I starting humming a single random tune, and Scout gripped onto my shirt. Brad and I were never bored with her in the house. I turned around and looked at my mom.

"I appreciate you helping Brad take care of Scout. Are you going to stay, or?" I asked her biting my lip.

My mom giggled and shook her head, "No, no! I'll leave. I know how you two are."

Brad and I both blushed, and she laughed silently. She walked over and kissed me, and then Scout.

"Go glad you're home, Adam," she said.

"Thanks mom. I'm so glad to be home with my family."

She gave me another smile, and kissed me. My mom walked over to Brad, and kissed him. She walked out the door, wishing us another good bye. Brad walked over to me, and kissed me softly. I kept my eyes closed, and sighed. I opened my eyes slowly, and smiled at him.

"What do you say we put her to bed and have some fun?" I asked.

His eyes went wide, and he smiled. I smiled back at him, and winked. I walked towards the stairs, Brad walking behind me. Scout was still fast asleep on my shoulder. I was tempted to leave her that way, but how would I fall asleep? I walked into Scout's room and put her in her crib. Her eyebrows furrowed in her sleep, but she got into a comfortable position. I kissed her forehead, as did Brad.

We watched her for a little bit, just admiring her. I took Brad's hand, and we left Scout's room. I shut the door, and we made our way to our bedroom. I turned on the light, and smiled. My bed. There was nothing like being on a bus for months and coming home and sleeping in your own bed. It was the best. I turned on the baby monitor, and turned around and faced Brad. He stared at me, and bit his lip. I walked over to him, slowly, and kissed him once.

"Have you missed me?" I asked.

He gave me this look like 'did you really just ask that?' I smiled, and put my hands on his waist. I kissed him hard, and he kissed me back. I picked him up, and he proceeded to wrap his legs around my waist. I carried him over to the bed, and we fell onto it. I ground our hips together, and Brad moaned into my mouth. I could feel his growing erection on my thigh.

I removed his shirt and threw it somewhere in the bedroom. I stared down at his body, and sighed. He smiled up at me, and I attached my mouth to one of his nipples. His back arched, and he gasped. I put my hands on his back and pulled him into me. I bit down softly, and he groaned. I smiled, and then moved up to his neck. I attacked almost every part of skin on his neck, I'm pretty sure I left some marks.

Brad tangled his fingers into my hair, and pulled my face up to his. He shoved his to my mouth. I groaned, and shoved mine into his. I felt him smile, and he pulled on the bottom of my shirt. I pulled away from him, and he took it off. He ran his fingers down my body.

"You've lost so much weight, baby," he noted.

I kissed him, "Let's not worry about that right now."

He flipped us over, and straddled me. He ground his hips down, and I gasped. He smiled, and did what I did to him. Sucked on my nipple, and left marks on my neck. Everywhere that he touched me, there was always a burning feeling left. It was an amazing feeling. It always reminded me that it was real—that we were real. I was with Brad, he was with me, we had a daughter, and we were completely and madly in love with each other. I ground my teeth together, and flipped us over so I was on top. I put my hands on the buckle of his pants, and undid it. I ripped them off and threw them behind me.

"A-Adam," he groaned.

I smirked, and took off his underwear. His erection was fully exposed, and my mouth started to water. I lowered my head, and took him into my mouth. His back arched at the contact. I ran my tongue down his shaft, and over his slit. He groaned and gripped the bed sheets.

I loved knowing that I was the only one that could drive him crazy. I sucked him, and brought all of him into my mouth. The head touched the back of my throat, and Brad shivered. My cock started to ache. I groaned, and removed my mouth. I took off my pants and underwear, and discarded them. I looked at Brad, and smiled.

"Get on your hands and knees, baby."

He smiled, and did what I told him. I went to our bedside table, and took out a bottle of lube and a condom. I opened the cap, and squirted some lube onto my fingers. I pushed two fingers into his hole, and he groaned.

"I missed your fingers, Adam," he whispered.

I smiled, and moved my fingers around, getting him ready. When I was sure he was ready, I removed my fingers, and ripped the wrapper of the condom. I rolled it on, and put the rest of the lube onto the condom. I stood on my knees, and held onto Brad's waist; steadying myself.

"Are you ready, baby?"

He groaned, and I saw him nod. I entered him slowly, and we both let out gasps. Fuck, I've missed him. I pushed all of myself into him, and starting riding him. He gripped onto the headboard, and put his head down. I heard him groan, and he opened his legs wider.

"Oh god, harder," he whispered.

I thrust into him harder, and picked up my pace. He groaned, and threw his head back. I put my hands on his stomach, and pulled him up so his back was against my chest. He put his hand on the back of my head, and gripped onto my hair. I thrust into him, and started sucking on his shoulder. I could feel myself getting closer. I wrapped my hand around his erection, and moved my hand in unison with my thrusts.

He laid his head onto my shoulder and moaned into my ear. I bit onto his shoulder, and he came into my hand as I came into him. I licked my hand, and removed myself out of him. I disposed of the condom, and the wrapper into the side trashcan. Brad laid down on the bed, and I laid down next to him. We faced each other, and smiled. He pushed my hair out of my face and kissed me, and I kissed him back. I pulled him into me.

"Welcome home, baby," he whispered.

I smiled as he nuzzled his face into my chest. It felt so good to be home with my family.

* * *

** I didn't talk about Scout in the previous chapter because I didn't know she was gonna exist. she was a last minute thing. she was originally going to be a dog, but a baby sounded much cuter :D  
anyway, hope u liked!**

**COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE :D**

**xxxglam**


	3. Imma pick you up

The sunlight shining into my eyes, and a baby crying awoke me. I sat up, and Brad's eyes opened. I got out of bed, and put on a clean pair of underwear. I smiled at him, and walked out of the bedroom. I walked into Scout's room. She was standing up, holding onto the bars. I smiled at her.

"What are you doing, missy?"

She stared up at me, and held her arms out. She did the grabby hands at me.

"Up!" She commanded.

I smiled at her, and picked her up. She held onto my shirt, and I kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to walk?" I asked her.

She just stared up at me, and pointed into her crib. She made a groaning noise, and I walked towards it.

"What is it, Scout?"

"That!" She said, pointing.

I followed her finger, and it landed on her pacifier. I picked it up, and gave it to her. She smiled, took it from my hands, and put it in her mouth. I smiled at her, kissed her forehead, and we left her room. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I sat Scout in her high chair, and got her breakfast. I fed her, and she tried to feed herself. I smiled and helped her. When she did it, she clapped and beamed. I kissed her forehead, and gave her a bottle when she was finished.

I walked over, put on the coffee pot, and just stared at it. I started thinking. Thinking of my fans, my life, and how much my life has changed. Thinking of Scout, of Brad, how happy I was. My life was so much more different than it was two years ago. I was scrounging around trying to find clubs, and to pay for the apartment I lived in at the time. Brad and I were happy, but we would fight cause of how stressed out we were. Brad was trying to find a job, but couldn't.

Now, however, we had a three bedroom house. We were happy and hardly ever fought. We had the money. We had a family. I looked over towards Scout and smiled. She was staring at her bottle, not doing anything. She was always smiling, and had so much life. Brad and I couldn't believe how incredible and beautiful she was. The coffee pot stopped, and I grabbed a cup. I poured the coffee and fixed it.

"Da!" I heard Scout say.

I turned around to look at her, but my eyes landed on Brad. He was fixing his hair, and walking towards me. I smiled, and put my coffee mug down. I brought him into my arms, and kissed him softly.

"Morning, baby," I said, smiling.

He smiled at me softly, and walked over to Scout. He kissed her, and she giggled. Brad wasn't a morning person at all. He sighed, and sat at the table.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" I asked.

He yawned, and nodded. I smiled, and made him a cup. I brought mine and his to the table, and I kissed the top of his head. He took a big gulp of his coffee, and sighed.

"Wake up, baby," I groaned.

He looked at me, and drank the rest of his coffee. I smiled at him as he stood up to make get another cup. I stared at him, smiling softly. He was perfect. He drank the second cup, and looked at me.

"I'm going to go get a shower. Do you want to join me?" He asked, smirking.

I smiled at him, and looked at Scout. She was smacking her hands on the tray of her high chair. I smiled, watching her. I would love to take a shower with Brad, but I couldn't. Scout couldn't be left alone.

"I can't, baby," I told him, frowning. I looked over towards Scout, and she stared back at me. Brad followed my eyes, and he smiled. I think when Brad got in the shower, I was going to get Scout dressed for the day. I don't think we were going to do anything today, but who knows. Maybe Brad has something up his sleeve. Brad sighed, and walked over to me.

I looked up at him, and we smiled at each other. He bent down, and kissed me softly. I smiled into our kiss, and put my hand on his neck. Our kiss deepened, and Brad put his hand softly on my face. We kissed for a good minute or two before Scout broke us apart by banging on her highchair. We both looked at her, and she was smiling at us. I stood up, and Brad picked her up.

"You just love interrupting our kisses, don't you?" He asked her, kissing her cheek.

She giggled, and hid her face into his shoulder. I beamed, and he put her on the floor. We watched her walk out into the living room, and sit on the floor and play with her toys. I looked over at Brad, and pulled him into me.

"Feels so good to finally have you home, Adam," he sighed, putting his head into my chest.

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around him. There was nothing like being home with your own family after being away for a long, long time. I kissed the top of his head, and he looked up at me. We just stared into each other's eyes, and I ended up kissing him. He pulled away, and winked at me.

"I think I'm going to get a shower now," Brad whispered.

I smiled and kissed his nose, "okay, baby." He smiled at me, and I watched him walk up the stairs. I sat on the couch, and watched Scout. She was in her own little world right now. It's so interesting to watch her. I rested back on the couch, and my phone started to go off. Scout jumped and looked at me. I smiled, and answered the call without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Adam! I heard, and saw you were back in town!" It was Cassidy.

"Hey, Cass! Yeah, I am! It feels so good to be back home," I sighed.

"Cassidy!" Scout said, smiling.

I laughed, "Scout just said your name. I'm guessing that's a hi."

Cassidy laughed on the other end of the phone. All my friends adored Scout, and how could you not?

"I saw her the other day, she's getting so big!"

"I know, it seems like she grew five feet since I last saw her," I chuckled.

"Well, you are going to be home for a while. Anyway, how about you and I go out tonight? I haven't seen you in forever!"

I smiled, "That sounds awesome, Cassidy. I'm so down."

"Awesome! I'll pick you up around seven, alright?"

"Sounds great! See you then! Bye!"

Cassidy told me a good-bye, and we hung up. A night out with Cassidy would be awesome. Scout walked over to me, and put her hands on my legs. She started up at me with her blue-green eyes, and smiled.

"Cassidy!" She giggled, and I picked her up. I sat her on my lap, and kissed her cheek.

"What do you say we get you changed into normal clothes?" I asked her.

"Yeah! With glitter?" She asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

I laughed, and nodded. She's so much like Brad and I. However, I was more obsessed with the glitter. I stood up, and walked up to Scout's room. I put her in her crib, and went over to her closet. I rummaged through all her clothes, and picked out a shirt, and a skirt. I dressed her, and brushed her hair.

"Do I look pwetty?" She asked.

I picked her up, and kissed her forehead.

"You are gorgeous, Scout," I told her.

I set her down on the floor, and I walked into my bedroom, and she followed me. I walked over to mine and Brad's bed, and made it. He soon walked in with just a towel around his waist. I looked over his body, gulped, and smirked at him. He smiled at me, and got some of his clothes. He looked over towards Scout, and she was going through my suitcase. _I still need to unpack._ Brad quickly got dressed before she could see him. I pulled him into me, and kissed him deeply. I looked into his eyes, and he stared into mine.

"Cassidy called me a little bit ago, and he invited me to a night out with him," I told him.

Brad smiled, and kissed me.

"Go and have fun!" Brad beamed.

Fuck, he was so beautiful. I cupped his face, and kissed him deeply. I was craving only one thing; him. He put his hands on my waist, and we just kissed for a minute. We pulled away, and I stared into his brown eyes. There was never going to be anything or anyone I was ever going to love more than him.

We looked over at Scout, and she was staring up at us. We both smiled at her. She stood up, and walked over to Brad. He picked her up, and puckered her lips. We both laughed, and Brad kissed her. She smiled, and wiggled. Brad put her down and she walked out of the room.

"She's so precious, Adam. You seriously should have seen her when you were gone. She missed you so much," Brad told me, frowning.

I frowned, and sighed. Words couldn't describe how much I missed her. Besides Brad, she makes my life. She meant so much to me. Brad and I followed Scout's actions and left the bedroom. Scout was standing by the stairs. She saw us, and turned around. Scout went down the stairs on her hands and knees. She was still getting used to walking, so walking down the stairs would still be a while.

Brad told me she's been walking for just a few days, but man, she was walking like she's been walking for months. Once Scout got to the bottom of the stairs, Brad and I walked down the steps as well. We sat on the couch, and turned the TV on. There were no plans until tonight. Right now, it was just going to be Brad, Scout, and myself sitting in our home. Tonight I was going out with Cassidy. I pulled Brad into me, and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you," I whispered.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I really don't have an excuse, either than I was working and I didn't really have any ideas.  
But it's finally updated.**

**Please comment, rate, and subscribe :D  
xxxglam**


End file.
